Crazy Wonderland
by Forever Lazy
Summary: Rin découvre un site qui exauce tout vos vœux. Voulant revoir un ami d'enfance déclaré mort, elle se retrouve prise au piège au pays des Merveilles. Rencontrant les différents personnages, elle découvrira que la réalité est bien différente du conte.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamair: Je ne détiens aucun des VOCALOID.**

Rin se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir son amie Teto arrivé en courant. Elle entendit ensuite des coups a la porte et partit l'ouvrir. Teto, toute souriante, la regardait. En voyant la mine triste de son amie, elle demanda

- Est-ce que ça va Rin-chan?

- Oui, entre.

Teto entra dans la maison et sauta immédiatement sur l'ordinateur.

- Tu sais la dernière nouvelle?

- Euh… Je ne pense pas.

- Il parait qu'il y a un site qui, quand tu vas le voir, t'envoie dans le coma.

- Teto… Tu devrais arrêté de croire a toutes ces rumeurs. C'est insensé! Comment on pourrait tomber dans le coma en allant sur un site Internet?

- Tu sais ce qu'ils disent d'autres? continua Teto, inébranlable, c'est que quand tu vas sur le site et que tu souhaites un vœu très fort, il se réalisera.

- Et après tu tombes dans le coma. Fabuleux. Répondit Rin, agacée, en se laissant tomber a côté de son amie.

- Tu sais, Rin, si on trouvait l'adresse de ce site, tu pourrais souhaité de_ le_ revoir.. sa pourrait marcher…

- Teto, ce site n'existe pas. Et _il_ est disparu. Pour toujours.

- Oui, désolée… Je pensais juste que..

- Oublis tout ça. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ce soir?

- On regarde un film!

Rin sourit lorsque Teto partit cherché le film dans son sac. Mais elle ne pensait qu'a ce fameux site … Et si c'était vrai? Elle soupira et se dirigea vers son sofa. Rin alluma la télé. C'était les nouvelles.

-_ Il y a de plus en plus de cas de coma dans la ville. Les spécialistes n'ont encore trouvé aucune raison à tous ces comas de plus en plus fréquents. De plus, une rumeur veut qu'un site Internet en soit la cause. Restez à l'écoute pour plus d'information. Raconta la journaliste._

- Je te l'avais dit! Je te l'avais dit! S'écria Teto, qui était arrivé entre temps.

Rin la regarda avec des yeux noirs, parce que de un, elle détestait qu'on lui dise ses 5 mots, et deux car c'était impossible. Comment un site sur l'ordi pourrait exaucer nos vœux et nous mettre dans le coma? Et si un tel site existait….

- Écoutons le film. Ordonna Rin, pour se changé les idées.

- Rin, je sais à ce que tu penses. Si ce site existe, tu pourrais le ramené…

- Un, il n'existe pas. 2, _il_ est _mort_. _Il_ a été déclaré _mort_ par tout le monde, Teto. S'il te plait, changeons de sujet et regardons le film, je ne veux pas pensé à lui.

- D'accord. Désolée.

- C'est quoi le film? Demanda alors Rin, tout d'un coup joyeuse, ce qui fit sursauter Teto.

- Hum… Bridesmaid.

- Cool.

XXXXXXX

Le lendemain, à l'école, Rin avait de la misère a écouté le professeur. Elle ne pensait qu'au site. Ça l'obsédait. Le cours fini, elle vit Teto accourir vers elle.

- Rin! Tu ne devineras jamais!

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Mon frère a trouvé l'adresse du site.

- Quoi? S'écria Rin, causant que plusieurs élèves les regarde bizarrement.

- Il a trouvé le site comateux, comme on dit! Tu veux aller voir avec moi ce soir?

- Non! Tu es folle! Tu vas être plongée dans le coma Teto! Cria Rin en secoua son amie par les épaules.

- Ce n'était pas toi qui disait que ce site n'était qu'un mensonge? On va pouvoir le vérifié!

- Teto, est-ce seulement pour ça?

- Rin, je sais que tu n'aimes pas en parlé, mais c'est ta seule chance. Si sa marche réellement, tu pourrais _le_ revoir!

- Mais.. Aussi tombé dans le coma…

- Rin, penses-y deux secondes!

- Laisse-moi du temps, Teto…

- D'accord. Mais je vais le voir ce soir. Avec ou sans toi. Répondit alors Teto, menaçante, que pour faire changer d'idée a sa meilleure amie.

- Okay, okay! Je vais venir avec toi.

- Yeah! Alors ce soir à 7 heure pile. Continua-t-elle alors en sautillant.

- Mouais, répondit Rin, morose.

Son amie avait réussi à lui faire changer d'idée avec son chantage persistant. Pour prendre une mini-revanche, elle dit, en souriant :

- Si on tombe dans le coma, je t'en tiens entièrement responsable par contre…

- Mouais, répondit Teto, l'air offensé. Rin n'en sourit que plus.

Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, en fin de compte… Comme si ce site pourrait vraiment les mettre dans un coma éternel…

XXXXXXXX

Rin sonna a la porte de Teto, à 7 heures pile. C'est cependant Ted, son frère, qui lui ouvrit la porte. Il l'invita a entré et lui dit que Teto l'attendait dans le salon. Rin le remercia et se dirigea vers la.

- Rin-chan! S'écria Teto en donna un câlin à Rin.

Elle l'entraina ensuite jusqu'au bureau ou était posé son ordinateur portable. Rin s'assit sur une chaise tandis que Teto prenait l'autre. Teto gigotait sur sa chaise en pianotant sur son clavier pour marquer le titre du site : _. _Les deux amies retinrent leurs souffles tandis que Teto appuyait sur _enter. _Rien ne se produisit. Rin s'était attendu a une explosion, ou quelque chose du genre. Rien. Qu'une page au fond jaune vif, avec un dessin d'un bouton bleu qui avait marqué dessus _Let's go_. Teto et Rin, parfaitement synchronisées, se penchèrent pour lire les écritures.

_ permet d'exaucer vos vœux les plus fous. La seule chose que vous avez à faire est de le souhaité dans votre tête et de cliqué sur le bouton _Let's go. _Votre souhait sera alors exaucé._

- Si facile que ça? Murmura Rin.

- Pourquoi faire les choses compliquées? Pensons à nos vœux. Répondit son amie.

La blonde pensa alors à son vœux : revoir son ami d'enfance et premier amoureux, qui avait disparu et était déclaré mort après toutes ces années de recherches inutiles. Celle au cheveux rose sombre pensa, elle, a un autre vœu : que son amie retrouve sa joie d'antan, quand _il _était là. Soudain, leur dossiers de sièges cassa, et elles tombèrent toutes deux, mais dans deux trous différents qui s'était ouvert dans le plancher. Rin cria en tombant. Voyant que son amie n'était pas là, elle tournoya, toujours dans le vide, pour essayer de voir si Teto ne serait pas autour. Personne d'autre qu'elle. Rin arrêta de crié, trouvant la chute longue. Autour d'elle, plusieurs autres objets chutaient également. La tête de Rin percuta un piano en lévitation. Elle se massa la tête pour faire disparaitre la douleur. Après environ une heure a tombé, elle se demanda quand sa chute s'arrêterait quand… Bam! Elle heurta le sol.

Rin regarda en l'air et remarqua qu'elle avait la tête à l'envers. Le 'plafond` était en fait le planché. Elle tomba alors sur le vrai sol, en se cognant rudement le coude. Elle regarda ensuite le plafond, ou elle était perchée quelques secondes auparavant. Elle laissa promener son regard sur les choses l'entourant. C'était plus des portes qu'autres choses. Avec un miroir, vers qui Rin se dirigea. Elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus son chandail avec des shorts, mais une longue robe noire. Le bas était en étage et le haut était comme un corset, avec des manches en tissus qui s'arrêtait au coude. Le lacé du corset était à l'arrière. Ses cheveux blonds arrivaient toujours à ses épaules, mais son toupet était rattaché par deux barrettes pour qu'il ne tombe pas dans ses yeux. Elle portait aussi un bandeau noir avec une genre de boucle noir. Rin fronça les sourcils. Il était pareil à celui qu'_il_ lui avait donné, sauf la couleur. Le vrai était blanc.

Rin leva le bas de sa robe pour voir ses souliers, qui était des bottes noirs de style victorienne. C'était trop noir à son gout, mais il n'y avait aucun vêtement qu'elle aurait pu prendre dans la pièce. En l'examinant un peu plus, elle lui faisait penser au conte d'Alice au pays des Merveilles. Elle rit à la comparaison. Le pays des Merveilles n'existait pas. De toute façon, elle devait rêver. C'est ça, elle rêvait.. Rin se persuadait de plus en plus qu'elle rêvait, lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

**- Tu ne rêves pas Alyss… Ce n'est que la réalité…**

- Quoi? S'écria Rin. Ce _site_ m'aurait amené au pays des merveilles? Hahaha! Est vraiment bonne celle-là…En plus, je ne m'appelle même pas Alyss, alors ça ne peut pas être moi.

Rin commença a pensé qu'elle devenait folle. Elle entendait des voix et elle était supposément au pays des merveilles. Dans son hystérie, elle partit vers une porte et l'ouvrit. Elle ne regardait pas ou elle allait. Elle traversa la porte en chantant. Après plusieurs minutes, elle tomba et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle et ce qu'elle vit la pétrifia. Elle reprit son sang-froid et regarda autour d'elle. Il y avait des plantes plus exotiques les unes que les autres. Toutes de couleurs plus vives qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé. Rin se releva alors et admira le paysage encore une fois. Des arbres gigantesques bloquant partiellement la lumière du soleil. L'air était frais et humide, comme s'il avait récemment plu. Rin venait de trébuché sur une grosse branche d'arbre, qui gisait pas très loin d'elle, entouré de trèfle. Elle prit une des fleurs, qui faisait la grandeur de sa main. Ses pétales était énorme et jaune, et son centre était bleu tout comme sa tige. Peut-être était-elle réellement au pays des merveilles? Un animal furtif passa entre ses jambes. Il était rose vif et ressemblait à un mélange de chat et de renard. Il avait une grosse queue touffue et des yeux verts flamboyants. Il partit rapidement entre les arbres, sous les yeux émerveillés de Rin. Soudainement, elle entendit un bruit.

_**Crac.**_

Rin sursauta alors que quelqu'un apparut en avant d'elle. Rin regarda alors les arbres d'où il ou elle avait sauté des arbres, apparemment. Rin le regarda et conclut que c'était finalement un il.

_Len?... _pensa-t-elle ensuite.

Le garçon ressemblait énormément à son ami d'enfance et premier amour, également, Len Kagamine. Cheveux blonds en pic, yeux bleus glacés, sourire magnifique estampé sur le visage… Rin rougit a sa vue, tandis qu'il prenait un air d'incompréhension. Il avait un t-shirt jaune, avec un genre de veston noir et une cravate jaune aussi, qui pendait dans le vide, vu qu'il était penché et la scrutait également. Ses pantalons trois quart était un peu _fluffy. _Il avait aussi des bottes mi mollet. Elle attendit ensuite qu'il parle en premier, mais il ne fit que la regardé. Il la fixait, plus précisément. C'en en devenait dérangeant. Finalement agacée, de son regard fixé sur elle et du silence pesant, Rin cria :

- _Quoi?_

Le gars recula, surpris. Il prit un air apeuré et puis désolé. Son dos se courba. On aurait quasiment dit qu'il allait pleurer. Rin regretta aussitôt d'avoir crié après.

- Dé... Désolé…. Dit-il ensuite, en reniflant, mais d'une voix mélodieuse, douce et très belle.

- Non, je suis désolée, je n'aurai pas du crié…

- Alors pourquoi t'as crié? Demanda le blond alors, se relevant rapidement, les yeux brillants de curiosité. Rin s'étonna de son changement d'humeur quasi instantané. Tout comme Len faisait…

- Euh… Tu me fixais?

- Désolé! C'est que… Je pense que je te connais, mais je n'en suis pas sûr! Dit-il, en souriant d'un sourire craquant. Il se tenait les mains en arrière de son dos, la tête penché par en avant et son dos courbé, comme un enfant qui saurait qu'il serait puni en entendant son nom crié par ses parents.

- Ah, possible... dans une autre vie… répondit-elle. Il ressemblait tellement à Len…

- Aussi parce que tu es belle... murmura-t-il, sans l'intention de se faire entendre.

Malheureusement, Rin l'entendu. Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, sa tête penché sur le côté. Quand le blondinet remarqua son regard, il prit un air apeuré et s'écria

- Désolé! Désolé! Je suis désolé-é-é! Je ne voulais pas dire sa!

Il tomba alors sur ses genoux et enfouis son visage dans ses mains.

- C'est correct... Hum…c'est quoi ton nom? Demanda Rin.

Il se releva en un éclair avec un sourire éclatant, tandis la main et dit

- Je suis le Cheshire!

- Quoi? Le Cheshire? Ce n'est pas supposé être le Chat du Cheshire?

- Ah! Non. Ça, c'est mon chat! Je ne lui toujours pas trouvé de nom, il déteste tous ceux que je lui propose, alors c'est juste Chat, pour le moment en tout cas.

- Oh… Tu as un autre nom?

- Oui. Je ne porte que le titre du Cheshire.

- C'est un titre?

- Oui. Ça veut dire que je viens d'une lignée de je ne sais pas trop quoi… Je l'ai oublié et de toute façon, c'était trop compliqué. Dit Len, expliquant a grand renfort de geste et en haussant les épaules à la fin, ce qui fit rire Rin.

- Ah, bon. Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autre?

- Non, je suis le dernier, enfin, supposément.

- Mm… Alors, c'est quoi ton vrai nom?

- Le tien d'abord.

- Quoi?

- Dis-moi ton nom et je te dis le mien. Répondit le gars, les mains sur ses hanches, avec un air impérial.

- Si tu y tiens… Je m'appelle Rin Kazamine. Répondit-elle, en essayant de ne pas rire de l'attitude plutôt enfantine du Cheshire.

-Celui-ci pencha sa tête sur le côté. Il avait l'air un peu perdu. Il dit alors :

- Moi, c'est Len Kagamine.

**En espérant que sa vous ai plu. ^^** **A la prochaine !**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin était ébahie. Elle regarda Len, qui lui, fixait le sol, en donnant des coups de pied aux roches. Len. Il était là, après toutes ces années à le croire mort. Un malaise oppressant avait suivi sa déclaration.

Rin avait envie de deux choses : 1. Lui sauter dans les bras et ne plus jamais le laisser partir, ou 2. Commencer à lui crié après en lui demandant pourquoi il avait disparu. Mais la seule chose qu'elle fit fut de resté paralysé, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Des larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues, tandis qu'elle s'effondrait à terre. Len ne sachant pas quoi faire, la rejoignit et lui tapota le dos. Le malaise s'était accrut. Le blond regarda Rin, qui avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains, et puis l'enlaça, en la serrant contre lui.

Rin sursauta à sa soudaine action. Elle se sentait bien ainsi. Len, voyant qu'elle avait cessé de pleurer, la relâcha et recula de quelque pas. Rin regretta aussitôt de n'avoir pu rester plus longtemps dans ses bras. En reniflant, elle lui demanda :

- Pourquoi es-tu parti?

Len regarda ses pieds suite à la question, refusant de lui répondre. Rin fronça alors ses sourcils devant le silence du Cheshire. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas? N'avait-elle pas le droit de savoir, après toutes ces années à pleurer sa disparition?

La blonde le regarda, attendant sa réponse qui ne venait pas. Len ne voulait pas répondre. Il ne saurait quoi dire pour justifier son départ à son amie d'enfance. Sa disparition l'avait apparemment beaucoup affectée émotionnellement. De plus, il ne pouvait même pas se résoudre à la regarder dans les yeux, ces yeux emplis de larmes mais si rancuniers pour les blessures qu'il lui avait infligées, avec son refus de lui donner la réponse à toutes ces années d'absence.

Le Cheshire décida alors de partir en courant, pour s'éloigner de ce regard insoutenable qui lui demandait des réponses, qu'il ne voulait fournir. Ce regard s'empli alors d'incompréhension suite à son départ soudain. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il l'abandonnait. Il s'en voulait énormément, mais se disait que c'était pour le mieux. Elle ne devait pas savoir. Ces yeux d'un bleu profond, si beaux, lui transperçait le dos à ce moment même. Len se força à ne pas regarder en arrière, pour ne pas voir leurs éclats d'incompréhension. Il ferma les yeux et se mit à courir plus vite.

XXXXx

Rin ne pouvait le croire. Ce traitre l'avait abandonnée encore une fois. Après que l'incompréhension fut passée, une colère sourde l'envahit, la poussant à courir à la suite de cet être infâme, qui n'était même pas foutu de justifier sa disparition qui l'avait tant fait souffrir. Tout en courant, elle lui criait des injures. Finalement, à bout de souffle et exténuée, Rin se laissa tomber sur le sol tapissé d'herbe orange vif. Autour d'elle, des arbres à l'immense tronc banc et aux feuilles étrangement bleu électrique cachaient le soleil, la laissant dans la pénombre. Des bulles verts et jaunes vifs lévitaient autour d'elle. Rin piqua de son doigt une des bulles, qui éclata. Elle soupira ensuite. Jamais elle ne retrouverait Len, lui qui devait connaitre tous les recoins de cette étrange forêt, depuis le temps qu'il était ici. La colère recommença a gronder en Rin. Le salaud! Lui qui avait disparu, maintenant qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, il la fuyait, pour ne pas lui donné les réponses à ses questions dont elle avait le plein droit de savoir. Soudain, elle se releva, se rappelant qu'elle était au pays des merveilles.

Le chapelier. Lui, il devait être pas loin. Elle pourrait le trouver. Il pourrait également lui donner des réponses. Lui, au moins, ne la fuyait pas d'emblée.

XXXXX

Len courait sans s'arrêter, sans regarder en arrière. Il zigzaguait entre les arbres depuis un bon moment et commençait à s'essouffler, lentement mais surement. Il avait décidé de retourner à son abri, qu'il avait quitté pour aller voir la nouvelle Alyss. Qui était Rin. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Pourquoi elle? Il était sincèrement heureux de la revoir, mais…

Len avait aussi remarqué l'arrivée de plusieurs Alyss en peu de temps. Il fronça les sourcils : habituellement, elles étaient rares et peu nombreuses, leurs venues étant longuement espacées. Pourquoi cela avait-il changé? Pourquoi avoir besoin d'autant d'Alyss? Pourquoi Rin?

XXXXXX

Rin, après avoir repris son souffle, partit à recherche du chapelier. En apercevant une clairière, elle partit à courir. Tout de suite en arrivant à la frontière de la forêt et de la clairière, elle vit la longue table ou était attablé une fille aux longs cheveux turquoise, retenus en deux couettes, portant un haut de forme. Rin s'avança lentement, tandis que la fille bondit, se levant de sa chaise et se dirigea vers elle. En lui adressant un sourire immense, elle lui demanda :

- Qui es-tu?

- Je m'appelle Rin.

- Rin… Tu ne viens pas d'ici, n'est-ce pas?

- Non… Je viens de très loin.

Rin regarda la fille tourné autour d'elle en la regardant d'un regard inquisiteur. Le sentiment éprouvant qu'elle ne devrait pas être là la tenaillait.

Soudainement, la fille sourit et fit la révérence, au grand étonnement de Rin.

- Salut! Moi, c'est Miku, ou le Chapelier, si tu préfères…

Rin pencha sa tête sur le côté. Le Chapelier? Une femme?

- Viens, c'est l'heure du thé! Chanta Miku, en l'entrainant vers la table. Mes autres invités devraient bientôt arrivés.

Sur ce, un gars habillé en vert arriva. Ces cheveux courts et ses yeux étaient également verts. Il avait une montre de poche, qu'il tenait à sa main. Il avait également des lunettes rouges sur le dessus de sa tête. A sa suite, une fille aux cheveux dorés, retenu par une couette sur le côté droit, arriva également. Ses yeux étaient d'un doré sombre et elle était en train de pitonner sur un cellulaire. Cela surpris Rin; les téléphones cellulaires existaient ici?

- Gumo! Neru! Vous êtes arrivés! Il n'en manque plus qu'un! Dit Miku.

- Je ne suis pas en retard au moins? Demanda le dénommé Gumo, qui tenait toujours sa montre, l'air inquiet. Neru soupira et répondit

- Et qu'est-ce que ça change? Ils n'ont pas commencé a mangé, de toute façon.

Gumo roula ses yeux et s'approcha de Rin, tout sourire.

- Hey! T'es nouvelle ici, non? Je m'appelle Gumo, et toi?

- Rin.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant. Tu viens d'où?

Rin le fixa sans répondre. Elle ne le voulait pas.

- Lâche-la avec tes questions Gumo.. Dit Neru, sauvant la mise à Rin.

Celle-ci soupira et se tourna vers Miku, qui préparait le thé.

XXXXX

Len regarda l'horloge. Il était temps d'aller avec les autres prendre du thé et discuter. Il soupira et sortit de son abri, qui était dans un arbre. En atterrissant en douceur sur le sol, il se demanda où pouvait bien être Rin. En espérant qu'elle n'était pas en danger. Le Cheshire soupira et partit vers la clairière du Chapelier.

XXXXXXXX

Rin partit à rire. Elle avait récemment découvert que Gumo était le Lapin Blanc et Neru le Lapin de Mars. Gumo se plaisait à faire rire les autres en disaient toutes sortes de niaiseries. Neru, elle, était plutôt grincheuse. Elle ne lâchait quasiment jamais son cellulaire, d'autant plus que Gumo, a un certain moment, lui avait volé. Neru avait commencé à le poursuivre en lui criant toutes sortes d'insultes. Pour finir, elle l'avait attrapé et lui avait donné une claque, en plein visage. Il portait maintenant la marque rouge de la main à Neru, Miku et Rin riant à gorge déployée. Peu après, il fit une grimace, la marque toujours estampée sur son visage. Rin ne put rien faire d'autre que de repartir à rire.

XXXXXX

Len, arrivé à la clairière, entendit rire. En se concentrant, il entendit un rire reconnaissable entre mille : celui à Rin. Il s'approcha silencieusement de la frontière d'arbre et puis jeta un coup d'œil. Il vit Miku et Neru, celle-ci ayant l'air fâché. Il vit aussi Gumo et… Rin. En train de rire à ce que Gumo lui disait. Len serra les poings, sentant la colère monté en lui. Pourquoi? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il ne voulait pas que sa Rin, sa chère Rin, ne sois avec ce bon à rien de Gumo. Le Cheshire s'enfuit alors dans la direction opposée pour s'enfuir de cette image.

XXXXX

Entre les arbres. Il n'y avait même pas deux secondes, il y avait quelqu'un. Elle avait vu des cheveux blonds. Len? Non. Ce ne pouvait être lui. Il l'avait abandonnée. Pourquoi reviendrait-il?

Rin secoua sa tête. Le thé se finit et Neru et Gumo partirent. Il ne restait plus que Miku, qui la regardait, la mine soucieuse.

- Ça va?

- Oui…

- Mmmh… Rin, es-tu une Alyss?

- Quoi?

- Viens-tu d'un autre monde que celui-ci?

- D'une certaine manière…

- Alors tu es une Alyss. ..

- Une Alyss?

- Oui. Il y en a beaucoup, ces derniers temps. Tous ceux venant d'un autre monde sont des Alyss.

- Miku, est-ce anormal autant d'Alyss?

Miku se secoua la tête et répondit :

- Oui. Auparavant, elles étaient rares. Maintenant, elles sont nombreuses.

- Le site….

- Quel site?

- Dans mon monde, on a découvert un site étrange permettant d'exaucer nos vœux. C'est parce que je l'ai essayé que je me suis retrouvée ici.

- Quel était ton vœu?

- Retrouvé un ami d'enfance.

- Tu l'as retrouvé?

- Oui… Mais non, en même temps. J'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler. C'est compliqué…

- D'accord… Ce site, plusieurs personnes l'ont essayé?

- Oui, beaucoup. Toutes ont tombées dans le coma…. Teto!

Rin se leva, en cherchant frénétiquement autour d'elle.

- Qui?

- Teto. J'étais avec elle quand j'ai essayé le site.

- Calme-toi Rin. Elle peut être n' importe où, mais elle n'est pas ici, je peux te le garantir.

Rin prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Teto. Elle devait la retrouver.

- Je vais à sa recherche. Il faut que je la trouve.

- Attend! Je viens. Il te faudrait bien un guide, non?

Rin sourit et accepta l'offre de Miku. Celle-ci pourrait bien l'aider de toute manière. Ça allait être beaucoup plus facile comme ça.

XXXXXX

Teto se réveilla. Après une longue chute, elle était arrivée dans une forêt multicolore, séparée de Rin. Elle s'était finalement endormie et maintenant, elle se réveillait dans un lit. Elle se leva et se regarda dans le miroir accroché au mur. Elle portait une longue robe noire. Elle n'avait pas de manche et elle avait une petite traine. Teto fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers l'unique porte de la pièce peu meublée. Derrière se trouva un homme aux cheveux bleu sombre, portant des habits de l'ancien temps. Il se retourna vers elle et lui sourit, son sourire illuminant ses yeux également bleu sombre.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Kaito Shion. Ravi de vous voir debout. Je vous ai trouvés endormie dans la forêt : j'ai pensé que vous seriez mieux dans un lit.

Teto hocha la tête et lui sourit. Kaito l'invita ensuite à s'assoir pour prendre du thé.

Soudain, la porte claqua en s'ouvrant, révélant un garçon aux cheveux argentés. Teto remarqua que ces cheveux étaient plus courts en arrière qu'en avant. Kaito se leva pour lui parler.

Teto l'examina pendant ce temps. Il était assez petit, à peine plus grand qu'elle. Il portait des vêtements blancs et argentés. Sa peau était assez pale et il semblait essoufflé. Mais le plus étonnant chez lui étai ses yeux : Celui de gauche était vert tandis que celui de droite était bleu.

Kaito revenu et dit

- Teto, voici Piko Utatane. Piko, voici Teto Kasane.

- Bonjour, dit le dénommé Piko. Teto lui répondit avec un allo faible.

- Piko est venu ici me demandé quelque chose… J'ai pensé que tu pourrais peut-être en avoir la réponse. Continua Kaito.

- Hum… c'est quoi?

- Nous recherchons une fille aux cheveux blond doré, qui a aussi des yeux d'un bleu foncé. Répondit Piko, d'un ton pragmatique.

- Pourquoi?

- Aucune idée. C'est une demande de la Reine Rouge.

- La Reine Rouge? Qui c'est? Demanda Teto, pour que Kaito lui réponde tout de suite après.

- La Reine Rouge est la dirigeante du Pays des Merveilles. Elle veille à ce que tout vaille bien en tout temps. C'est aussi elle qui choisit quand le pays a besoin d'Alyss...

- Oui. Personne ne sait pourquoi elle veut celle-là en particulier, avec toutes celles qu'elle a fait apparaitre, mais bon… continua Piko.

Alyss… Rin était une Alyss. Et la Reine la recherchait. Pourquoi? Pourquoi Rin? Et la question qui tenaillait Teto, est-ce que Len, l'ami d'enfance disparu de Rin, avait quelque chose à faire là-dedans?


End file.
